


Ucieczka

by PolskiKroks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Miniaturka, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolskiKroks/pseuds/PolskiKroks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ucieka przed czajem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ucieczka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rossieash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Et hominum spes fallunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192908) by [bardzo_czarny_kot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot). 



_Dom Bartonów. Zdyszany Clint wchodzi do wnętrza._

  
LAURA BARTON  
          Co, znów zamieszanie w SHIELD?

  
CLINT BARTON  
          Nie. Goni mnie Natasza, bo w pracy nie napiłem się zrobionego przez niej czaju, choć bardzo nalegała.

  
_Wycieńczony biegiem Clint siada na kanapie, spod której wydobywa się damski głos._

  
NATASZA ROMANOV  
          A może czaju?

  
_Dziewczęcy pisk Clinta Bartona najprawdopodniej jest słyszany w całym kraju._

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała rossieash. Bardzo dziękuję za przeczytanie oraz nie zapomnijcie przeczytać orginalnego czaju.


End file.
